<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affair by Whitewolfgirl77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819967">Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77'>Whitewolfgirl77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poetry, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your spouse partakes in an affair?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw the the dangerous romp of my generation destroyed,<br/>How I mourned the flirtation.<br/>Does the flirtation make you shiver?<br/>does it?<br/><br/>How happy is the intimate dalliance!<br/>Does the dalliance make you shiver?<br/>does it?<br/><br/>I cannot help but stop and look at the little disloyalty.<br/>Does the disloyalty make you shiver?<br/>does it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>